Return of the Beast
by Carrie153
Summary: Kakashi's lost sister: a powerful girl, a monster. That's just the beginning of Hatake Ayame's return to the Leaf Village after the Fourth War. After being proclaimed as a monster, Tsunade calls Ayame out of hiding, back to the village. How far is Ayame willing to go to protect the village after being shunned by the same people? Will someone be able to tame her? SasukexOC
1. Welcome Home

**Minasan, kon'nichiwa! For those following my others stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! But if you all could love me forever still, that would be awesome! I'm done with my knee surgery and working on therapy now :) So bear with me! **

**I don't own Naruto, only my OC Ayame. **

* * *

**Welcome Home**

"Ayame, there's a letter for you from _her_." I cracked an eye open as the figure in front of me spat 'her' out. I sighed, already knowing what my grandmother was going to say.

"Obaa-san, it's okay." I pushed myself up from the grassy ground and dusted my black shorts off. I placed two of my fingers inside my mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. A hawk rapidly descended from the blue sky and landed on the arm that I held out for it. I gently patted his head before whispering, "Thank you, Rio." The hawk stared at me as I untied the letter tied around his foot.

"Tsunade-sama wants you back, Ayame-sama." I rolled my eyes, already knowing what she wanted.

"Go back to Tsunade before she pulls one of your feathers out," I teased. Even for a hawk, I could see the color draining from his face. Rio shuddered, flying away quickly.

"Are you going to read it?" My grandmother shot the letter a stink eye. _As if it could see you staring at it, obaa-san…_ I unfolded the small letter and read Tsunade's elegant script:

_**I want you back, Ayame. Come back to the Leaf Village.**_

"Obaa-san, I'm going back, nee? I'll ask the neighbors to check in on you every day, so don't disappear on me. I chuckled, barely escaping her claws.

"I won't disappear, you baka! I'm not that old!" She screeched. My chuckled developed into a loud laugh as I poofed home to pack a backpack.

* * *

"H-hey!" A voice called out from the gates of the Leaf Village. I promptly ignore the voice and proceeded to walk through the gate.

"Hey you! I'm talking to you!" A different voice called out, louder than the first weak voice. I sighed exasperated. I pushed my hood down, revealing my midnight silver hair and my golden eyes. My mask was still on, covering my nose and mouth. I gave the two ninjas a crooked smile that showed behind my black mask.

"You oughta stay awake at your job. Oh and try to sound more intimidating." I lifted a hand up as if to wave and continued to walk towards the city.

"You cocky little brat! You're only fifteen!" The brunette with a bandage on his nose shouted. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm not a brat, and fyi – I just turned sixteen, thank you very much." I snarled. My hands moved to the double swords on my back that were hidden behind my black cape. Their eyes widened before hardening, taking a defensive stance. I pulled Eimin and Fushi out from their sheaths. Ironic, I know – having two swords named 'Death' and 'Immortal' with me – death for the enemies and Immortality of power and intelligence for the wielder. Eimin was glowing a bright red color of blood and Fushi was emitting a soft glow of yellow. _Will Tsunade be upset if I killed them?_ A Cheshire cat smile lit up my face as I rushed towards my opponents.

* * *

My opponent sank into the ground as I concentrated about 2% of my chakra into the swords. Shock showed on his face briefly as he struggled against the earth that was swallowing him up. His eyes flitted towards his comrade who was already unconscious after my kick to his stomach. Number 1 was knocked out, slumped against the tree. Number 2, however, was a pain.

"You could have let me go through easily, and then we wouldn't be in this ordeal, sir," I drily commented. Sweat shone on his face. He was in a bad position – he was already up to his thighs in the ground. I leaned towards him, exerting force behind my blades to push him down. Smirking, I just had to rub salt into his wound.

"How does it feel to have a sixteen year old beat you?" I watched in satisfaction as he gnashed his teeth. He was sinking down fast as he was down to his chest now. He opened his mouth to snarl back but a sharp voice sliced the air.

"Ayame!"

I immediately recognized the voice as Tsunade's. _What bad timing…_ I didn't back down, continuing to force the man down deeper into the earth.

"Ayame, stop it!" Tsunade's voice was almost close to me. Eimin vibrated in my hand, urging me to finish my opponent off. I was very tempted to, but Tsunade was closing in on me and I knew I had to control my bloodlust. Tsunade cleared her throat, causing me to turn my head around. She stood with her hands on her hips and her aide Shizune stood behind her, holding Tsunade's pig. I rolled my eyes as I withdrew my swords, putting them back into their sheaths. However, I left my attacker in the ground, unable to move. Not only was I a fighter, but I was also trained as a medical ninja – I healed Number 1's broken ribs and other bones within seconds. I stood up dusting my hands and walked towards my old mentor.

"Hokage-sama! Watch out! She's dangerous!" The conscious man continued to struggle against the earth's tight grip. I smiled sweetly at me as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's alright, Hikaru. She's an old student of mine." Tsunade kept her eyes on me the entire time. "Ayame, how much power did you use?"

I smirked. "Chakra or brute force?"

"Both."

"Chakra – 2%. Force – 3%." I replied, flipping my silver hair behind me. It caught the sunlight at that time, creating a shimmery effect on my hair.

"Well, don't use chakra against my villagers, Ayame." Her stern voice made me let out a loud sigh. Shizune smiled at me from behind Tsunade. My lips twitched up but I quickly regained my composure. Tsunade's quick eyes caught my movements, however.

"Are. You. Laughing. At. Me?" I shuddered visibly for effect.

"No, of course not, sensei!" _You're getting too soft, Tsunade-sensei._

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune whispered. "Hikaru is still…uh…" Tsunade snapped her eyes towards the man whose head only appeared.

"Release him, Ayame." Tsunade sighed. I reluctantly made hand signs, "Earth Style: Release!" The ground spat its prisoner out – literally spat him out. He landed on the ground nimbly.

"You're welcome, good sir," I smirked. He glared at me before bowing to Tsunade.

"Dismissed. Thank you Hikaru." He walked over to his comrade and picked him up before vanishing. Tsunade turned her attention to me the moment they disappeared, leaving the three females behind to talk.

"About time you came back, Ayame Hijitake." I grinned.


	2. Monster in Me

**Monster in Me**

"Come in." Tsunade quietly called out. Even though I was sleeping on the velvet couch in her office, I could still hear everything going on. It was a trait that I picked up while I lived with my grandma after the Fourth War.

"Granny Tsuna –!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Tsunade quickly hissed. Whoever the boy was, he bounded over to Tsunade, completely oblivious to me. Just how I liked it. "What do you want, you brat?" She continued to whisper.

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" How dumb.

"I have someone sleeping on the couch. So you better shut your trap!" Suddenly I felt a cold finger poke my cheek. My hand instinctively snapped out, grabbing the hand and twisting it. My eyes opened and I jumped behind a blonde, almost breaking his arm in the process.

"OW OW OW! OWWIE!" The person shrieked. I focused 1% of my chakra into my hands, immobilizing him with my grip. The chakra immediately reacted, straining the ligaments in his arms. I swept a leg underneath him, wiping him out easily. I still had some chakra in my hands so I palmed his gut. I could see his face paling beneath me as I straddled his stomach.

"Naruto, you IDIOT. And I just managed to put her to sleep!" Tsunade roared. "Ayame, mobilize him again." I frowned at her. "Please," Tsunade added exasperatedly. My golden eyes flicked back towards the boy who woke me from my light slumber. He had startling blue eyes and blond hair. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with the headband tied around his forehead. _Naruto, huh? _

I rolled my eyes and made some hand signs. "Lightening Style: Lightening Jump." I palmed his gut again, but this time to fix his ligaments and mobilize his internal organs. He gasped, taking in a lung full of oxygen. I got up, dusting my black shorts off.

"Tsunade, I'm going to go practice for a bit. If I don't come back in four hours, it's probably because I found myself a prey to play with." I wiggled my fingers at her in a wave. She gave me a pointed look before pointing to her desk where my swords laid. I opened the door to leave as Tsunade called out to me.

"Ayame, please don't kill anyone today. You know the drill." I lifted my hand up in a wave.

"Hai, hai. 'Bring outsiders in for questioning. Don't kill the villagers. Don't cause damage. Don't use chakra against the villagers unless they piss me off. Don't use more than5% of force against a villager, unless they really piss me off.'" I recited. It was a rule the Third Hokage and Tsunade made for me to abide by. After all, I _**am**_ a dangerous girl.

"Good. Come back here once you're done, alright?"

"Hai."

As the door slowly closed shut, I heard Naruto's voice. "Granny, who the _hell_ was that?"

* * *

"Ice Style: A Thousand Needles!" I shouted. Ice needles appeared in the air instantly and I threw my arms out. The needles immediately scattered, nailing all fifty target hidden everywhere in the small forest. This forest was my own training grounds: targets, dummies, clones and space. All mine. I effortlessly focused not even a percent of chakra into my feet, prompting me to run up the closest tree.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Water Clone Jutsu!" Immediately, hundreds of clones popped up, attacking me. I needed something to release my stress. _Wait, stress? Stress over what?_ I withdrew my two trusty swords and rushed to attack my clones. I nimbly sliced through all of them within six minutes.

'_Forty-one seconds too long._' My clones' memories flooded into my brain.

"Damn. I need to practice more again… My times are slower, man." I sighed, a bit upset. The leaves behind me rustled; I swiftly grabbed my kunais and threw them directly at the source.

"Is that anyway to treat your comrade, Ayame?" I recognized the voice – it belonged to the ex-ANBU, known as White Fang, or otherwise known as Kakashi Hakate. His voice held slight sarcasm in it. He twirled my kunais around on his fingers before throwing them back to me.

"We're no longer comrades, Kakashi. And when did I say that you could use my first name?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, but you did, Ayame! During that time when I had your back, you said that calling you 'Ayame' would be easier than 'Hijitake-san.'" The outline of a smile appeared behind his black mask and the corners of his visible eye crinkled.

"Practice with me if you have the time to joke around, oujī-san."

"Whaaa? I'm not even that old!" Kakashi sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay fine. Tsunade put you under the same rules?" I nodded my head. "I'll let you go all out. I promise I won't tell Tsunade." He quickly added once he saw me sceptically stare at him. I grinned.

"You're the best, oujī-san."

"Oi! Don't call me 'oujī-san'!"

* * *

"Mud-ball Jutsu: Explosion!" I inhaled deeply before spitting out ten mud-balls the size of a soccer ball. Kakashi narrowly escaped nine of them, before the remaining one exploded, catching him off guard.

"Argh!" I heard Kakashi's soft curse and I smiled. _Kakashi's improved, huh? That's great._ He was clutching his original brown eye. _Blinded. Time to take him down._ I teleported from running towards him on the ground to the air above him.

"A Thousand Needles of Death!" I screamed gleefully. The needles showered down, piercing Kakashi everywhere. _But still… no matter how much anyone improves, I always end up destroying them._ A twinge of sadness twisted my heart but then it disappeared. After the rain of needles decreased to zero, Kakashi laid on the ground, bloodied and sliced. I walked over to him, squatting next to him.

"Hey, oujī-san, I'll take you to the hospital." I grunted as I hauled him up, moving his arm around my shoulder. I immediately vanished and appeared at the hospital.

"We need some help here, please." The nurse at the front widened her eyes and immediately called for a doctor. They took Kakashi from me and hurried to an emergency room. I teleported back to Tsunade's office in the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Ayame, did you send Kakashi into the hospital?" Tsunade asked, facing me.

"Ano…" _DAMMIT KAKASHI! You said Tsunade wouldn't find out, you bastard! _"Yes?"

"How much force and chakra?"

"Ano…21% chakra and 16% force? I know I stopped below 22% for each." I scratched my head.

"Ayame, even using 10% of both could wipe out an entire village. Use 100% and the world would be dominated." She lectured me. I already knew how dangerous I was. I was the one shinobi that could dominate the world every thousands of years. The last one who had my powers was from half a million of years ago.

"I know, Tsunade." I was tired of being constantly reminded of the dangers.

"– and if you don't restrain yourself –" I was fed up.

"I SAID, I AM FULLY DAMN AWARE OF IT!" I roared. The windows in the hokage's office instantly shattered. Tsunade ran towards me, knocking me down on the ground to shield me from the sharp shards of glass.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" The door flew open, revealing five ANBU members wearing masks. "Are you alright, Hokage-sama?!" Tsunade gingerly got up, brushing the shards off of her and me.

"Yes, we're fine. Get someone to clean this mess up, now."

The ANBUs disappeared, finding an assistant to clean up the mess I made. I weakly chuckled, too tired to start another argument.

"3% of chakra, Tsunade. 3%. I know I'm a monster." I didn't bother cleaning the cuts on my arms, legs, and face, allowing the blood to dry. "I'm going to take a nap." I crawled onto the velvet couch and wrapped myself in my purple and gold chakra, healing myself as I slept while it also warmed me.

* * *

(Tsunade's POV)

I watched as my previous student slept. She seemed so peaceful. I wish she could stay that like forever. It wasn't her fault that her powers were too high for anyone to match on par with. Ayame would be unstoppable if she went on a rampage. Not matter how much I loved her like a daughter, I was still a bit frightened of her. Even with her using 15% of chakra, Kakashi was sent into critical condition. I couldn't even imagine what destruction could happen if she used 50%. Watching her in action during the Fourth Shinobi War at the age of fourteen was unspeakable. It was terrifying to see her with her silver hair whipping around her and her golden eyes burning with rage as she stood on top of a large mountain of dead bodies that sprawled around her feet. With the war going on and enemies coming after the Leaf ninjas, she managed to protect each and every one of them, while only using 38% of her powers.

As the war neared to the end, she finally released 46% of her abilities, wiping the last enemies out without hesitation. She was already known as a beast when I first trained her without a team. After the Fourth War, she became known as 'The Monster'. I had to send her into hiding for two years, and now I had called her back to me. For what purpose? To keep Ayame near me so I could help her. But now even I'm not too sure how I can restrain her. I just hope that there is a person who could help Ayame without using her for their personal benefit. I can't even control myself from showing her off to the other villages as a warning. I'm a terrible person.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please don't hesitate to leave a review for me! :) In fact, I'll love you if you do, haha. Don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :) Arigato!**


	3. Nightmare

**Nightmares**

_"How dare you?!" I screamed at the figure in front of me. He chuckled darkly as his hands glowed blue of chakra. _

_ "Because I need you. I've found you now."_

_ "No! You murdered my friends! My family!"_

_ "This is war, so it's normal for others to kill. You have killed over a hundred people just within minutes. I'm no more of a killer than you, my dear."_

_ "Shut up! SHUT UP!" I roared. Gold and purple chakra surrounded me instantly as my silver hair turned white streaked with blood. My golden eyes screamed out in fury as I glared at my enemy. "You murdered them through the excuse of war!" My hand signs became longer and complicated as I unleashed my destructive kekkei genkai, wiping out thousands of enemy shinobis within a minute. My Leaf comrades froze in terror, frightened at the source of power._

_ "Look at the people you call your comrades. Look how they stare at you in fear. Come with me and you'll never have to see anyone look at you like that." The man laughed, reaching a hand out to me. His pale white face and snake eyes made me furious – the laughter in his eyes, taunting me. _

_ "Destructive Death: Unleashed!" I screamed out. My swords flew into my hands as I charged at the snake man. I was determined to kill this beast. I wanted to unlock the 100% of chakra that my body held, but the Third had formed a seal just, preventing me. I was only at 46% of chakra power and at 50% of force, unleashing my kekkei genkai. It was risky, but I had to kill this monster. _

_ We had engaged into a personal battle. All the enemies that were foolish enough to charge at me while I was battling were immediately vanquished as soon as they stepped within 50 feet near me. Their jutsus and weapons were also disintegrated by the destructive force of my kekkei genkai. _

_ "Fear is what you are. You stir those feelings people once had for you, changing them into fear. Only a mere child, but a very very powerful destructive weapon. How does it feel to be used for war, little one?" My opponent's long tongue flashed out, wrapping around my neck. The gold and purple aura around me instantly burned his tongue. He hissed in pain and anger. His eyes darted towards where Tsunade stood gallantly, fighting alongside the ANBUS. A maliciously grin appeared on his starch white face and he made a beeline for Tsuade with incredible speed. I realized his intention and teleported in front of Tsunade, taking his sword in the stomach that was intended for Tsunade. Blood blossomed on my black armor, dripping down his long sword._

_ "Oorochimaru! Ayame! No!" Tsuande looked at the two of us in horror as blood trickled down from my mouth. The ANBUs alongside Tsunade looked at me and saw the bloodied sword. My hands automatically gripped the blade and I looked up, smiling at Oorochimaru. _

_ "Five Elemental Beasts: Destruction!" A wolf of fire, a tiger of water, a lion of lightening, a bear of earth, and a cassowary of wind appeared, instantly attacking Oorochimaru. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from his throat as my beasts attacked him mercilessly. He released his grip on the sword, trying to perform hand signs to stop their attacks. The tiger and lion had his arms locked in their jaws. The wolf and bear had his feet in their grasps; the cassowary's talons had punctured Oorochimaru's shoulders, digging its claws in further. I withdraw the sword from my stomach and made my way towards my victim. I drew my swords out and stabbed him in the same place I was injured._

_ "For my family and friends. For this village. Now rot in hell, bitch." Oorochimaru smiled wickedly with blood dripping from his mouth. _

_ "I'll never die with vessels at my disposal. Join me and you'll never die either, little one." He released a powerful green chakra and struggled as he dispelled my elemental beasts. He was left paler than usual and breathed heavily._

_ "Kabuto, let's go." Instantly, a man with white hair in a ponytail and round glasses dressed in purple and grey appeared by Oorochimaru's side. He gently held on to his master's arm and vanished._

_ The war was beginning to cease around me as I fell to my knees, weak from the blood loss._

_ "Ayame! Ayame! Stay with me! God no, please, don't die! Ayame!" I heard Tsunade's panicked voice. I wanted to tell her it was alright, that I was fine. I just wanted to sleep._

_ "Hokage-sama, stay away from her! She's a monster!" My eyes fluttered open to see two ANBUs standing next to Tsunade. I allowed my eyes to close. The last thing I saw was my own white hair turn back to silver and Tsunade's blood-streaked face looking at me. I felt a warm glow surround me, a combination of Tsunade's chakra and my own two chakras healing me. I hear the soft clicks of Eimin and Fushi returning back to their sheaths. _

_ "Goodbye, Tsunade," I whispered._

I woke up, gasping for air. Night had already fallen and I was still in Tsunade's office. I glanced around to find her unconscious and sleeping on her desk. I had to get out of this tiny office before I suffocated in it.

I rolled off the couch, landing silently. I walked over to the window and pushed it open, feeling the cool night breeze and the shine of the full moon. Not looking back to see if Tsuande had awoken, I snuck out. I hauled my weightless self up onto the roof, when I suddenly sensed someone watching me from not too far away.

"If you leaved me alone now, I'll let you live," I said.

"Hn." It was a male voice from the little sound he made.

"Shhh, Sasuke!"

I recognized the stupid blonde's voice as he shushed his partner in crime. "Naruto, is that you?" I called out lazily, already knowing the reply.

"Uh…yes." I saw him slink out into the open and headed towards me, scratching his hair.

"Come on, Sasuke. She caught us." A black-hair teen wearing a loose white top and a pair of poofy black pants slowly walked over to his friend. I ignored them, still facing towards the village's gate. _The only path in and out of this village…_

"What are you looking at, Ayame-chan?" Nartuo asked, edging closer to me.

"Keep your distance, unless you want to get hurt again, boy." Naruto froze in his track. He quickly ran back to his partner's side and began to introduce him to me.

"Ayame-chan, this is Uchiha Saskue. Saskue, this is the girl I was talking about earlier!" Naruto exclaimed giddily.

"Lower your voice, dobe." Sasuke's monotone voice snapped out.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was already tired of hearing their voices. I forcefully punched the roof, creating a small crater. Orange bits of shingle scattered down. They immediately stopped bickering.

"Go away. I'm tired and really cranky right now." I snapped. My silver hair fluttered in the wind, whipping around me. Their eyes held surprise before Sasuke quickly regained his composure.

"Then go back to bed, little girl," he scoffed. A vein popped on my forehead. I tried to breathe slowly, counting to ten before I released my breath. _Calm down, Ayame. Tsunade's not going to like it if I started a fight on her roof. At night. While she's asleep. Argh!_ My purple and gold chakra slowly leaked out of me, swirling around me in the wind.

"Go. The. Hell. Away." I gritted out. Sasuke smirked at me.

"Afraid of me? You should be, little girl. I am an Uchiha, after all." I hated the arrogance in his voice. I growled, startling Naruto. My hands flashed out and Eimin and Fushi flew into my hands.

"A red and gold sword? They're colourful for a little child."

"S-s-sasuke, I don't think you s-should continue to t-taunt her," Naruto whispered loudly. _What a smart idiot. _Sasuke ignored him and stood in a defensive stance. I stood tall, motioning at the older boy with two fingers.

"Come."

He smiled, "Gladly." Without hesitation, he charged into his death.

* * *

**Would you guys be amazing and leave me some reviews please? Hearing (ermm... reading) your reviews just MAKES. ME. SO. HAPPY. ;) Hehe! Be on the look-out for more of my fanfics that are floating around out there! :D**


	4. Reminiscences of the Past

**Reminiscences of the Past**

Within twenty minutes into the fight, I was impressed that Sasuke lasted this long. _But now I have to end this._ I stalked over to his form as he tried to push himself up. I held Eimin over his head, smiling.

"It is time that I ended this useless play," I sang out. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what I meant.

"No, Ayame-chan! You can't kill him!" He shouted out. My eyes met his.

"And why not? I usually kill those weaker than me. He challenged me first anyways." Sasuke glared at me with his black eyes.

"Ayame!" A sharp voice rang out in the night. "What do you think you're doing? He is one of my best ANBUs." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You need stronger ANBUs then, Tsunade. Besides, this brat challenged me, knowing that I was in a foul mood." I replied. Tsunade's voice came out quieter.

"Did you… dream about _him_ again?" I laughed drily.

"Of course. I swear, it's like he enters my dreams just to haunt me, Tsunade." I looked at her with my golden eyes with craziness in them. "I dream that same scene over and over for the past two years! I sense him everywhere I go!"

"You were only fourteen, Ayame. I'm sorry for making you go through that. I didn't mean to use you like that, but the Leaf Village needed you at that time." Tsunade slowly made her way towards me. I still had Eimin poised over Sasuke, ready to strike the moment he resisted.

"What happened?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

"The Fourth Sinobi War." She answered calmly.

"What do you mean 'you used her'?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Tsunade. She looked at me worriedly before explaining to the two of them.

"She is a very important member of the Leaf. Many other villages and rouges would love to have her in their hands, but it is a miracle that Ayame chose to stay with us after the War. Ayame is –"

"A killer." My voice was strained, but emotionless when I said that.

"No, Ayame, you're not a killer. You only had to do what you had to. He killed everyone you held dear in front of you. You're nothing like him," Tsunade said. She continued to inch closer until she was standing next to me. "Let Sasuke go now, Ayame. He doesn't pose as a threat to you."

"I smelled _him_ on Sasuke," I spat. Tsunade froze and the two boys continued to stare at me. "I _will_ destroy everything that holds _him_ in it, including this boy. If not today, then maybe tomorrow, or in the future."

"Who is this 'him' you talk about?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shot him a glare, but neither boys saw it.

"Orochimaru," I growled. "He killed everyone during the War. My parents. My friends. My family. I was glad when I left him incapacitated. Even Kabuto couldn't heal his arms and legs because of my elemental beasts." Shock and recognition flashed in Sasuke's black eyes.

"So _you_ are the one who left him like that…" he murmured. I threw Eimin down, narrowly missing his head on purpose. I leaned down, snarling, "You saw him, then, little pet? Where is he?"

"I-I saw him right after the War. I only m-met with him to tell him that I was done working with him. I saw Kabuto infuse Orochimaru into himself, so Orochimaru's no longer in this world." Sasuke stammered slightly. I was furious. _How dare he?! Kabuto, damn it!_

I threw my head back and howled angrily into the night like a wolf. My chakra leaked out of me, forming my elemental beasts of gold and purple. My wolf, tiger, lion, bird, and bear stood next to me. The three big cats roared into the night, along with my howl, disturbing the peaceful night. Sasuke and Naruto looked on, frightened and awed. Tsunade backed away from the beasts, standing next to Naruto.

"Shouldn't we stop her, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"She's letting her emotions out. This is the only how Ayame can cope with everything. You know, she didn't cry. Not once even after all the war and blood she's seen at fourteen. Everyone else in the war at that time were all age seventeen and older, like you, Sakura, and Sasuke. Ayame had to deal with the stares and whispers of everyone in the village even after she stopped the war. Ayame is the strongest of all ninjas in all of the nations at the age of ten, you know."

I didn't care that they were talking about me. I just wanted to scream and go on a rampage. My only goal in life was taken away from me, and now I had to find another goal.

"Kabuto!" I howled out with the voices of my beasts. "I'll find you and kill you! You can't escape from me! And I'll be coming after the remaining Akatsuki next! You hear me, Kabuto?!" My anger built up, so did my chakra. The shingles around my feet cracked, floating in the air as I created small craters where my feet touched the roof.

"Shit! Ayame, calm down!" Tsunade shouted. "Naruto, Sasuke, be careful with Ayame in this stage! She's only using 5% of her chakra right now. I can't read how much force she's using, but be careful!"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads before leaping into action, trying to take me down.

"Elemental Beasts: Fusion!" I screamed. My animals jumped into me, fusing with my chakra. They pinned me down as my animals fused with me.

"Ha, 5% chakra and she's already down. Too easy," Sasuke muttered, holding one of my arms down. Naruto glared at Sasuke, "But Ayame-chan totally took you down earlier. I don't think this is easy." I smiled, showing two rows of pearly white, straight teeth with four extremely sharp canines from my wild cats. I easily threw them off me, sending them flying in the air. I teleported over to my favorite isolated area: an empty place with a waterfall cascading over the rocks, with stone monuments of the Hokages standing in a fighting position. I screamed in rage and punched the stone behind the waterfall, instantly shattering the boulder. Tiny bits of sharp rocks flew, one scratching my face. I continued to punch the hole, making it bigger and bigger, large enough for ten people to fit into.

"Why?" I whimpered. The stoned Hokages looked down at me with frozen expressions. "Sarutobi-oujichan, I get why you put that seal on me now. Minato-san, I wish you and the others were here to help me like you used to." I looked up at the statues of the strongest men that I had admired.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"Stay away from us, you monster!"

I shrank away from the man who was brandishing a knife in front of me. He stood protectively in front of his family.

"But Papa, she's my friend!" The five year-old boy tugged on his father's shirt. He was a friend that I had recently made at the playground one day.

"Shi-chan, it's okay. I'll leave your family alone, sir." I tried putting on a brave façade, only to have tears trickle down my face. I turned around, look back to see the sad and crying face of Shizure. I quickly ran off to nowhere in particular. I soon found myself at the Hokage's building and went inside. I snuck in quietly, running into the Third Hokage.

"Oomph!" I fell onto the cold tiles on my butt. The Hokage chuckled before helping me up.

"Are you alright, Ayame?" He asked warmly. My father was a special shinobi who worked directly under the Hokage.

"I'm fine, ouji-chan," I muttered, rubbing my behind. He sighed cheerfully.

"I'm not _that_ old, Ayame! I just _look_ older," he laughed. I rolled my eyes, already used to his weird sense of humor. Sarutobi noticed my tear-streaked face and patted my head.

"Were people being mean to you again Ayame?" I shamefully nodded my head. Sarutobi held out his hand for me and I took it as he led me into his office. He closed the door behind him and I sat down on the velvet couch.

"I'll show you a trick to nobody else knows of, ne? It'll be out secret." He winked at me as I stared at him in awe. Sarutobi began to form hand signs before placing a palm flat against his bookshelf.

"Secret Jutsu: Ghost Summoning!" Three ghostly figures swirled into view. I immediately recognized them to be the previous Hokages.

"Ouji-chan, is that…are they…?" I stammered. He nodded his head with a smile on his lips.

"Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san, and Minato," Sarutobi introduced proudly. I gaped at them in awe.

"Hiruzen, what is the meaning of this? You already called us five times this week. Not to mention, this is the sixth time in a row!" The first Hokage groaned. They then noticed me sitting on the couch.

"Who is this young maiden?" Minato flew to my side, staring at me in wonder.

"Can you three watch over her? This is Hatake Ayame." Sarutobi introduced me. Minato's head whipped towards his old sensei.

"Hatake? As in Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yes, but he doesn't remember a thing. His father made sure to erase their memories."

_Huh? There's another Hatake? Papa erased whose memories? Can't be my papa…_

"Let's keep her accompanied!" With that, Minato began to play with me, showing me jutsus that I never knew.

Days eventually passed into months as I continued to venture into the Third's study to play with the previous Hokages. They warmed up to me and taught me more. I graduated top of the Academy at age seven as the youngest. I became a chūnin at the age of ten as I continued with the lessons from the Hokages. Within two years, I graduated to a jōnin at the age of twelve. The four Hokages wanted me to join the ANBUs, but I refused.

"Why not, Ayame? You have incredible talent!" Tobirama, the second Hokage, persuaded.

"Too much of a trouble for me. I'm only twelve after all. Papa complains how much work it is under ouji-san already. Mama wanted me to play with the other girls in the village, but they're busy studying to become a better genin." I explained, giving the Third a pointed look. Minato chuckled.

"But Ayame, think about it: since everyone is working hard as a genin, you should work hard to become an ANBU too." He smiled, as if he knew he won our argument. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm already a specialized jōnin, going solo on S-ranked missions. The older jōnins don't want me to go any higher. Especially the ANBUs. Have you heard them talk? It's quite funny," I chuckled. The three ghosts shared a worried look before turning back to me.

"Did they…say anything rude?" The First Hokage Hashirama questioned. I waved his question off.

"No, not like that. They just didn't approve a twelve year-old who isn't as mature or as old as they would like to join the ANBUs." The four of them mused over a thought before Sarutobi took over.

"You should join team 7. The team is fantastic, and the genins are advanced. They're all three years older than you, being fifteen," Sarutobi suggested with a hint of pride in his voice.

"But you still send them on D-ranked and C-ranked missions," Hashirama dead-panned. I laughed.

"Ouji-chan, really? Can't I join a team with A-ranked or S-ranked missions?" I argued lightly with the Third.

"Well, it's because Minato's son is just a ball of energy, so it's hard to keep him occupied and safe unless he's busy chasing cats or pulling weeds!" Sarutobi joked. I glanced at Minato, surprised at this information. _Minato's…son?_

"No thanks, ouji-chan. I think I'll just spend my time hunting special missions with the other jōnins and ANBUs. Maybe I'll try for the ANBUs in half a year, or next year."

Those were the happy memories I had before disaster had hit my village.


	5. Mission

**Sorry that it's been quite a while! I got addicted to Wattpad, which is just as amazing as Fanfic here :) Anyways, my knee surgery went well, and I'm halfway through therapy! :D Woot Woot**

* * *

**Mission**

I woke up in Tsunade's office, wondering what had happened when Shizune's voice startled me.

"Ah, you're awake, Ayame!"

"Ohayō, Shi-chan. What happened?" I asked groggily. Her eyes flitted towards the door before looking at me again.

"You finally passed out after the commotion you created last night," she huffed. _Huh, commotion?_ I arched an eyebrow, asking her to clarify her meaning.

"Sasuke and Naruto? Your Elemental Beasts? Tsunade-sama coming after you?" She hinted. I scratched my head, really intrigued. Then, bits of memories from last night trickled into my mind as it slowly replayed what happened. I finally recalled passing out after I punched the ground, creating a large crater.

"Oh and Tsunade had someone cover that crater you made," Shizune added, as if she read my mind. I had to chuckle. Of course, Tsunade hated leaving things unfinished. Tsunade chose at that moment to burst into the room, stomping over to me.

"Ayame! I had to repair the roof and that hole in the ground near the Hokages' monument last night! I'm docking your pay for the repairs!" My smile dropped into a frown and I sniffled.

"How will I live if you dock my pay, Tsunade?" I wailed. I haven't even gone on a mission since I arrived.

"Go find A-ranked missions or S-ranked missions! You owe me 15,000 yen!"

My jaw dropped, causing me to fall off the couch. "Give me missions please! I can't go without my food!"

"Go solo or form a team of two or three. You move out today for a B-ranked mission."

"B-RANKED?! Tsunade!" I wailed, frustrated. "Fine! I want Shizune!"

"Nope. Choose someone else. Shizune is with me," Tsunade taunted. "Naruto and Sasuke will accompany you instead."

"….You just said that I could choose to go solo," I bluntly reminded her. She smirked at me.

"Well, a team of three is better since they can observe you and get to know you better." She turned towards the closed door, "Sasuke and Naruto, come in."

I found myself wanting to strangle Tsunade then and there.

* * *

"Man…how old _are_ you, Naruto?" I snapped at the young man who was skipping gaily in front of the client we were assigned to escort. Sasuke let out a soft snicker but I ignored him, focused on the blonde who was full of energy. I regretted asking Tsunade to give me a mission, but I had to pay her back.

"I'm nineteen, believe it!"

"Oh I believe it all right," I muttered sarcastically.

"Are we there yet?" A voice chimed out, annoyed. I turned back to answer our client with a forced smile.

"Not yet, Hitomi-san. At this rate, we'll arrive at Tanigakure by tomorrow." _The Village Hidden in the Valleys resides in the Land of Rivers._ I recalled what Tsunade's original goal was: to find out if the village was planning a revolt against their daimyō (leader). The Land of River's leader had contacted Tsunade, asking her for help, and she sent me.

She grumbled something rude before closing the curtains in her carriage. I was riding a beautiful stallion, but I would have preferred to ride on my lion. The client refused to let me – I could see the fear in her eyes when I called my Elemental Lion that was infused with purple and gold chakra out. I had to call Leo, the Elemental Lion, back into me, chuckling as the client's face paled.

"Ninja-sama, will we camp again tonight?" A voice called out. I slowed the stallion down to match the pace of the man who was a guard for Hitomi.

"If only you all need to rest," I informed him. "We can take a break now if you guys need to." His face lit up with relief.

"Yes, we would all like to rest, Ninja-sama." He went back to inform the other people in the group.

* * *

I patrolled the area, making sure no enemies were nearby. Even though we were in the canyon, surrounded by cliffs, I had to make sure. I sensed a familiar chakra coming up behind so I turned around to see Naruto scratching his cheek as if he was embarrassed about something.

"Eto… Ayame-chan, would you uh…like to eat lunch with us? We can take turns patrolling," he offered. My lips briefly quirked up before settling back naturally. It seemed like my mouth wasn't used to smiling naturally, because it wasn't. I hadn't smiled ever since the Fourth War.

"Thank you, Naruto." I followed him back to camp where the others were waiting for me.

"Ninja-sama, we saved some lunch for you!" A little boy shouted excitedly, his eyes shining with happiness. The corners of my mouth finally lifted up into the first real smile that I had. I heard Naruto gasp.

"Ayame-chan! You finally smiled! You. Finally. Smiled!" He shouted in joy before Sasuke slapped Naruto's head.

"Shut up, dobe. What if an enemy heard you?" He growled. I frowned, _Sasuke's right. I have to stay composed. I can't screw a B-ranked mission up. The ANBUs would laugh their asses off if they heard. I'm an ANBU after all._ I smiled slightly, thinking back to when the four Hokages would try to persuade me to take the ANBU test when I was twelve, four years ago. I ate the dried fish that the little boy had handed to me. I had just finished drinking my water when I sensed five unfamiliar incoming chakras.

"Minna, get back!" I barked. The client and her people stared at me until I shoved them roughly towards the two carriages. "In! Now!" The ten of them scurried into the carriage as I rested both hands on the handles of my swords. "Sasuke! Naruto! Get ready!" The two of them drew out their weapons: Sasuke had his katana and Naruto held two kunais.

"Who's there? I know there are five of you." I demanded. Suddenly, a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it flew straight for a carriage. Using my speed and agility, I ran and caught it in my hand, sending the weapon back towards the original owner just as it exploded.

"Shit!" The enemies' voices rang out, surprised. Four ninjas appeared with one injured. I recognized their headband and spat out, "Land of Waves. I remember having to clean up one of your land's nasty messes five years ago."

One opposing ninja snickered, "Looks who's talking, little girl. Go run home and play with your dolls. Just exactly how old are you?"

I smiled maliciously, drawing Eimin and Fushi out, their blades glinting in the sunlight. The second ninja gasped.

"Iru, I think I know this girl. If I'm not mistaken, she's only fifteen." His voice held a hint of fear in it. My smile became wider, scarier.

"I just turned sixteen, thank you very much." Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes flickered towards me. "Back off now and save your asses, or die within ten minutes or less." Without looking at my teammates, "Go guard the carriages. I'll be done soon." Checking my levels, I muttered, "Chakra: 2%. Force: 3%." I rushed towards them, knowing the fight wouldn't last long.

* * *

True to my word, within seven minutes, I was done with the four capable ninjas, leaving them dead for good. I stalked over to the one injured ninja who stared at me with fear visible in his eyes.

"Tell me, why did Dotou the Third Mizukage send you guys? He knows that he and the Fourth Mizukage personally still owes me multiple favors," I snarled. He tried to hold his composure but like every ninja that I had known, he was scared of dying even though he knew the consequences of revealing his mission. "Tell. Me. Now. Or you can pray to your god for someone to save you even though they're all dead."

"D-do-dotou-sama passed away four years ago. Y-y-yagura-sama was killed by t-the A-a-aka-akatsuki three years a-ago. N-now our f-f-fifth Mizukage d-doesn't know that we were o-out." I laughed mercilessly, enjoying the moment of his fright.

"So you abandoned your village to become rogues? How pathetic. I'll let you go back and tell the Fifth Mizukage about you and your friends' misdeed." I sheathed my deadly swords to complete a hand sign. "Summoning Jutsu: Wild Cats!" I slammed my hand on the rocky ground. Instantly, ten wild cats appeared: a lion, tiger, black leopard, jaguar, panther, jungle cat **[1], **cougar, cheetah, snow leopard, and a lynx. The injured ninja's face paled even more as the client and her people slowly trickled out of the two carriages, watching on.

"You can go back, but I can't guarantee your safety. Do anything to piss my cats, and they will eat you. You will go back to the Fifth and tell them that I will personally come after them with or without my Hokage's permission. Tell me, who is your Mizukage?" I motioned for Leo the lion and Kuro the black leopard to come.

"Terumī Mei."

I remembered her. I had gone over to the Land of Waves a couple of times to help them with missions and there was always a girl older than me who would be with the Third Mizukage all the time. She had become my friend over the years. The first I met her was eleven as a chūnin on my B-ranked mission with a sensei. Then our friendship developed over the course of five years.

"Tell Mei-chan that Hijitake Ayame is back and requests her attention. I better get her reply by tomorrow evening or else she will have to pay the consequence of angering me, okay? I'll be in the Village Hidden in the Valleys of the Land of Rivers tomorrow evening. Leo, get this man to Mei. Kuro, accompany Leo and make sure this man doesn't escape. If he happens to die on the way, go there yourselves and tell Mei. I'll treat you once you come back successfully," I ordered. Leo and Kuro flashed a toothy smile, scaring the man to his wits' end. "Go!" I barked out. They swiftly disappeared with the man passed out on Leo's back. I turned to face the others.

"Move out."

* * *

**[1] **The jungle cat (_Felis chaus_) is a medium-sized cat native to Asia from southern China in the east through Southeast and Central Asia to the Nile Valley in the west.


End file.
